


Trying to find a tasertrick fiction

by Mustlove11



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Trying to find fic I read ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustlove11/pseuds/Mustlove11
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 3





	Trying to find a tasertrick fiction

Hullo, hullo.....

Without preamble... I am trying to find an old tasertrick fiction. Used to be published on ffnet.  
Essentially set after the first thor movie but before the second one( If I am not mistaken)

Jane and Darcy are in lab in the deserts looking for signal for Thor’s incoming ( or something similar). Darcy is a lone in the lab when Loki visited the lab for unknown reason and started to play mindgames with her. At one point he even impersonate Jane to screw with Darcy and at the end he left after getting the data he wanted from Darcy. Lots of sexual tension... pretty heavy and dark-ish. 

If anyone could steer me in the right direction... would be awesome.


End file.
